


Lovesick

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Crossover, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Carlos calls Eddie on his obvious feelings for Buck.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 508





	Lovesick

"So," Carlos says, taking a drink of his beer. "Want to tell me about the person that's gotten you all smiles and swoony?"

Eddie rolls his eyes and puts his phone face down on the table. There’s a smile still on his lips from the picture Buck had just sent him of him and Chris bundled up on the couch during their movie night. 

"I am not _swoony._ "

Carlos doesn't look convinced. "Are you forgetting that I've known you since we were both in diapers? I know what you look like when you're into someone Eddie. And this…" he waves his hand vaguely in Eddie's direction. "Is practically screaming my boy is in love."

"You're not going to let this drop, are you?" Eddie grumbles. 

"Nope. So who is she?"

"He," Eddie clarifies. There's no point in denying it. Carlos always has known him far too well. He's the first person Eddie told he was bi. He's also the first guy he kissed before they admitted it was too weird, and that just because they were both into dudes didn't mean they were into each other. 

Which Eddie is grateful for, if he's being honest. He prefers to have Carlos as his friend. 

Carlos nods and leans back in his chair. "Okay. So tell me about this guy."

“You’ve met him, actually,” Eddie says. “He works with me at the 118.”

“Ah so you are into the hot blond,” Carlos smirks. “I should have guessed.”

“What? How did you…?”

Carlos raises an eyebrow, “Dude, you talk about Buck _all the time._ Almost as much as you talk about Christopher. I just didn’t know if you’d admitted it to yourself yet.”

Eddie knows what he’s getting at. He's been the king of denial when it comes to his feelings. It took seeing Buck trapped under the truck for him to be hit right in the face with how he felt. 

Even then he’d tried to push it down. It hadn’t been the time. That’s the all too convenient excuse he keeps giving himself.

He has no doubt Carlos will be ready to call him on it if he gives him the chance.

“I got there eventually,” is all he says.

“But I take it Buck still doesn’t know,” Carlos guesses.

“No.”

“Why not? What’s holding you back. It can’t be because you don't think he feels the same way.” When Eddie remains silent, Carlos looks surprised. “You’re kidding, right?”

“I'm not.”

“Oh come on, you have to see the way he looks at you!”

Eddie shrugs.

"Eddie."

"This is too important to go off of assumptions," Eddie tells him. "Buck's my best friend, and Christopher adores him. I'm not the only one at risk of getting hurt here if things didn't work out."

"But isn't he worth the risk?" Carlos asks him. 

Eddie sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Of course he is. And I know he loves Christopher and would never do anything to hurt him. This is all just new to me."

Carlos nods, "You've never had to ask anyone out."

"No, and I have no idea how the hell to do this."

Carlos is silent for a moment, face thoughtful. His eyes drift across the room and he smiles. "I'll be right back."

Eddie frowns. That hadn't been where he was expecting Carlos to go with this, but he trusts his friend. 

Something he realizes he shouldn't have done when Buck appears at his table a few minutes later. He gives Eddie a nervous smile as he hesitates next to the seat. "Hey man. Can I join you?"

"Of course," Eddie says, gesturing to the seat across from him. Buck still seems nervous as he takes his seat. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah of course. I umm…" Buck bites his lip and looks down for a moment. Eddie almost forgets to breathe when he looks up at him through his lashes. "I talked to Carlos. He had some interesting things to say."

Eddie tenses, and looks around the bar. Carlos is across the room at another table, laughing at something his boyfriend TK is saying. When he notices Eddie looking he smirks and raises his bottle. 

"Traitor," he mutters. 

"So he was telling the truth then," Buck says, drawing Eddie's attention back to him. 

"Depends on what he had to say."

"He said you're head over heels in love with me and have been sitting over here pining," Buck says. "And that I should come over here and do something about it for the sake of his sanity."

And that is the last time he's going to trust Carlos. "I'm so sorry," Eddie says. "That wasn't his place to do that."

"Maybe not, but I'm glad he did."

"You are?"

"Definitely." Buck smiles and leans across the table. He hooks a hand behind Eddie's neck and draws him. "Because now I can do this."

The kiss Buck presses against his lips is soft and lingering. For a moment he might forget to breathe. When Buck pulls back, Eddie moves with him, not ready to let go of the feeling of Buck's lips on his. 

Buck smiles and makes a hum of approval when Eddie surges forward to kiss him again. 

"He wasn't wrong," Eddie says softly. 

"About which part?"

"All of it," Eddie says. "I'm head over heels in love with you, and may have been pining a little bit."

Buck chuckles and caresses his cheek. "Well I've definitely been doing some pining myself. And I'm head over heels in love with you too."

"Oh good. Otherwise this would have been very confusing."

"Well I could take you home and make things clearer," Buck suggests.

That's an idea Eddie can definitely get behind. 

He sends a round of drinks to Carlos' table on his way out, along with a note of thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
